The Consequence of Sin
by Spikesnewgirl
Summary: Set in 1886 SD and AD get up to no good in London... with devastating effects in Sunnydale 2000.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Consequence of Sin   
Author: Racheal Owens   
Rating: 13-15 Includes some death and violence.   
Summary: S/D and A/D get up to no good in London. Pre Buffy and Angel.

Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: The characters of Spike, Drusilla, Angel and Darla and the mythology in general are Joss Whedon's creation. They belong to him, not me. 

If you looked around the street at this time of night you wouldn't see much of interest. The houses lay in shadow, quietly waiting for life to continue as it normally does in the morning. At the windows all curtains were drawn and the occasional candle flickered as it began to die away. In the safety of their houses children would be asleep dreaming carelessly, parents would sigh with content as they slept. Young lovers would embrace, as their sleep was filled with thoughts of the other. Lives that were childishly romantic. Humanity at its weakest…miserable existence.   
  
It was a cold and lonely night; the streets were deserted apart from the few young male students who had stayed out perhaps a little too long, or the late night travellers going to or from business. However these were few and far between. Most people knew that to venture out in the dark night streets of London alone was dangerous; and a dark night it was. The skies were heavy and black and were gently spilling drops of water. The moon hung low and shone it's dim light over the bit of town it managed to reach.   
  
Disturbing the silence a young women crossed the road, smiling to herself and rejoicing in the gentle rain fall.   
  
"It sings to me," she called as a young blonde man emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Come back under the shelter pet," his voice was low and full of affection for the women. "You'll get your pretty dress all wet."   
  
"But Spike," she protested turning round and smiling at him, "It's calling me…it's telling me all kinds of secrets."   
  
As the girl continued to enjoy the rain a distant noise grabbed the man's attention, the noise got closer. He ran into the road and scooped the young women into his arms and stood on the other side of the street. Just as he had done this, a horse and carriage trotted onto that very road and stopped right beside the couple.   
  
A young girl no older than six or seven stepped out of the carriage. Her long golden hair floated around her shoulders, her blue eyes widened as she saw Spike and Drusilla; as she walked towards them, drawn by Drusilla's own misty eyes, her virginal white gown dragged along the ground ever so slightly.   
  
"Do you like the rain?" Drusilla asked, her voice turning chillingly innocent as though she were only a child herself. "If you sing to it, it tells you a story." She continued despite the emptiness in the girl's eyes.   
  
The child's Father stepped out of the coach and called to his daughter;   
  
"Sara… Come inside…"   
  
She turned and looked at her Father.   
  
"I'm coming now Daddy." Her voice was smooth and enchanting.   
  
She looked at the couple again and smiled. As her Father waited impatiently she took a long chain out of her pocket, on the end of it hung a large silver cross. Delicately she placed it around her neck. "Goodnight." She whispered and walked into her house.   
  
Another couple now appeared behind Spike and Drusilla.   
  
"She's a special child." The man spoke, he had a soft Irish voice.   
  
The blonde woman snaked her hand up the man's back. "I could sense her from here." Her voice was silky. "She's nothing we need to bother with we've more important things to do while we're here." With this the couple disappeared almost as quickly as they had arrived. Spike turned to go but Drusilla was still captured by the little girl's presence.   
  
"Night, Night my dear." She still spoke in her innocent voice.   
  
"Spike…?" she turned around ready to leave at last. Her pretty face changed as the demon in her showed it's true face, and in an instant, her voice lost all innocence, and was replaced by a bloodthirsty chill.   
  
"I'm hungry…"

As morning dawned over the sleepy town the atmosphere was transformed. The streets that had previously been shadowed with darkness and laced with caution and fear were now bright and inviting. Curtains were open and families would be sitting down. Children would be skipping off to school and no one would know how close they had come to being cured that night…cured of the thing they called life…something they clung so dearly to…fools…   
  
In a deserted street in an old empty house a young woman stirred and sat up in her bed, she reached for the sheet and pulled it around her. She had no need to; in the bed sleeping next to her was the man she loved above all else - he knew every line and every curve of her body, he knew her mood from the tone of her voice and the whisper of her eyes. Also she couldn't feel the cold… she was a demon, a creature of the night, a vampire. She lay back down and smiled while wriggling a little as the man who slept beside her ran two fingers up and down her back and then over her stomach. He settled his hand there and gently began to stroke her smooth creamy white skin.   
  
"Are we feeling better?" his voice was low and husky as he whispered into her ear before nibbling her ear lobe causing her to wriggle a little more.   
  
Drusilla turned onto her side and shook her finger at Spike.   
  
"Naughty Spike…ssshhhhhh. You'll wake the pretty girl." She moved her finger down over his lips.   
  
Spike smiled and let his head fall back a little. "The girl's dead pet." He paused looking at the young girl that lay motionless in one corner of the dark room; amused he added,   
  
"We ate her."   
  
Drusilla then smiled herself showing her perfect white teeth and put her own two hands over the top of Spike's as they lay on her stomach.   
  
"I can still taste her now…her skin hummed with fear…it was delicious." She slowly drew one of her long thin fingers to her lips and licked it as if it was still covered in blood.   
  
"Want to taste?" she asked Spike innocently.   
  
Spike smiled again.   
  
"You know I always want to baby." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Game

The day had passed uneventfully for Spike and Drusilla; sunlight limited them to a day in complete cover or as the only alternative, a walk through the sewers. However it was mostly the lowest vampires of the low that used the sewers, but saying that, there was a time when all four of the happy family had needed to seek refuge underground. They were being trailed by a vampire slayer in Paris. A pretty little thing she had been and strong too. Of course it was Angelus that had insisted on waiting around in the filth. Spike remembered that he had been most annoyed at it, if it was up to him, he would have attacked that slayer there and then; he'd have killed her to, not like he didn't know what he was doing. But he was the youngest member of the family and all the decisions were up to Angel and Darla. And of course what Angel said went. Spike had to admit Angel wasn't all that useless, his buying time had meant that he had been able to catch the slayer off guard, and he had killed her; victoriously draining her.   
  
But Spike knew his luck was about to change; he was tired of living in Angel's shadow, and at last Angel and Darla were buggering off for a few decades to settle some business in Tokyo. They'd made it clear that he and Dru were not to come along, much to Spike's delight. Which left him with the decision of where they would go and what fresh new havoc they would wreak.   
  
The four were now going out to share one last hunt before they parted and then Spike would have Dru for his own and he would devote himself to her, he would exist solely for her pleasure.   
  
They left their house in their usual couplings and walked through the streets waiting for the one that would give them the best feeling, the one with the most presence. As they walked the streets, each were tangled with emotions and feeling. Fear mingled in with the passion that lay in each and every corner of this dark city. Strangely their instincts took them to the street where they had been the previous evening. It was surrounded, enveloped in an unavoidable mystical force.   
  
Opposite the house that the young girl lived in there was a dark alley. Angel looked at Darla and she instantly smiled understanding fully what Angel was about to do. Spike was also quick to work out what the older vampire had planned.   
  
"Again? Bloody Hell. Drusilla love, Angel has decided he wants to play a game."   
  
"Oh goody." She smiled in anticipation.   
  
"Someone's coming…" Darla began, "A couple…"   
  
With a nod of confirmation from Spike, Angel lay on the floor at the back of the alley and, using a discarded bottle that lay nearby, smashed it, and used a piece of the glass to mark his face.   
  
The walking couple were now within a few meters.   
  
"Oh my God, somebody help, somebody please help me."   
  
Darla began screaming. To the left of her Spike held Drusilla who was crying into his shoulder. His face was also marked with blood.   
  
Upon hearing this commotion the couple ran to Darla.   
  
"What's wrong? What's happened here?" asked the young man.   
  
"It's my husband, we were walking here and these men approached us. They had knives, they said that we…that we had to give them our money or…or they would…"   
  
"It's alright," the young woman soothed, her big eyes full of sympathy and concern, "If it's too difficult… if the shocks too much…"   
  
She opened the bag she was carrying and gave Darla a sweet pink embroidered handkerchief. "Here see if you can calm a little, you're going to be fine we can help you now."   
  
The couple then turned their attention to Spike and Drusilla, who had so far remained silent.   
  
"What about you? How badly are you hurt?" asked the young man looking at the wound on Spike's face.   
  
"I wasn't knocked too badly…it was my friend…."   
  
The man instantly went to Angel and knelt by his side checking his pulse.   
  
"He has no pulse…he's dead. I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do."   
  
The man stood up and began to walk towards the rest of the party.   
  
"Oh but there is…" said Angel standing behind the man, his demonic visage on full display.   
  
The young man tried to contain his fear but it was strong and deep; it flooded him.   
  
"Diane…run."   
  
"Don't run far…" Darla answered. The woman screamed as she saw that the three surrounding her were also vampires.   
  
"You're not human…" she breathed.   
  
"So glad you noticed." Darla spoke in a silky voice.   
  
Angel had already bitten the young man and thick red blood was now trickling down his chin.   
  
Crying the woman began to pray;   
  
"Hail Mary full of grace, the lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners now, at the hour of our death…"   
  
Darla smiled, bit the woman and dropped her corpse to the ground.   
  
"A-men" 


	3. Chapter 2: Councils, Slayers and Vampire...

Christian Lamont sat in his hotel room and looked around at the drab wallpaper, which had faded with age. He couldn't look at the three council members that stood around him, least of all at the chairman; Henry Diaz. He sighed as Henry began to speak, he didn't want the hassle and trauma of working for the council again; he had served his time; he had given enough.   
  
"Christian it is in the interest of the council that you find this child."   
  
"The Slayer she may be, but I have had mine, I have given my service to the council for the last four years and I have done what was requested of me…my slayer died in the line of duty."   
  
The young man was clearly still grieved at the death of his slayer. He took off his glasses and cleaned them impatiently as he looked at the three council members that stood around him. His face was tired and his eyes were clouded with an unspoken sorrow.   
  
" We did see the love you felt for that child Christian…"   
  
Christian stood up at this momentarily enraged.   
  
"She was more than that."   
  
He spat in disgust, he would not hear those who had used her and never given her a second thought talk of her as though she was nothing. They had not seen her suffer in vain; they had not loved her.   
  
"Sophia was one of the strongest slayers that the council has seen for a long time and now you speak of her as if…" He sat down again fighting his own emotional battle.   
  
"That is what we're trained to do Mr. Lamont. Never get emotionally involved with a slayer. They are born to fight and die and the council will always remain. If we all allow ourselves to get this…attached there would be no council. Perhaps you were too young when we gave you the job as watcher to Sophia, but there is no time now to pry on such thoughts."   
  
He lowered his voice slightly as he continued.   
  
"Sophia is dead; she died at the hands of Angelus, and as you know, no one, slayer or not, has ever lived to tell the tale of a fight with him. He is the council's greatest threat. It is not the time to live apart from the council and the fight, it would not be doing your slayer the justice she deserves. She died to save you above anything else; she died with your name on her lips. Help us find this child, slayer or not she is the one prophecies have told us about."   
  
"Through her fall one shall rise." Christian murmured the words of the prophecy that he himself had worked on for countless hours. " My predictions were wrong I thought it meant that Sophia would rise again…as a vampire."   
  
For the first time in that days brief meeting the chairman of the council smiled. His face was old and scarred with worry. Christian was young but had wisdom far beyond his years.   
  
"That was our thought as well, be glad Christian that it wasn't so, she'd have formed an alliance with Angelus," for a moment he looked at the floor unable to meet Christian's sad eyes, "She'd have been powerful." He finished almost in a whisper.   
  
  
  
"Well," began Spike, as he and Drusilla emerged from the alleyway, "Wasn't that fun?" Spike shook his game face off as Angel and Darla followed them into the now silent street.   
  
"Hmmm, there's nothing like a good kill to put me in the mood for a… good kill. Isn't that right pet?" He addressed the last question to Drusilla, his voice dropping to a whisper.   
  
"Naughty Spike talking in whispers. The little girl doesn't like whispers, do you?"   
  
Spike smiled in adoration at his girlfriend, who was obviously only speaking sense to herself. He slid his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck.   
  
"Does she like this?" he paused only briefly before continuing his task. With force he pulled her around and began to kiss her. The previous kill had left him unsatisfied, such artistry was not in his nature. Drusilla was one of the few things that could fulfil his hunger.   
  
"Let's leave them to it, eh?" Angel spoke to Darla, "We've a boat to catch."   
  
"I'd thought you'd never ask."   
  
"The trouble William causes…I guarantee we'll hear of them… or see them…"   
  
"…in a few decades…"   
  
"…or in hell."   
  
Angel and Darla looked at the couple for a minute before starting their journey, and as Spike broke off the kiss, they were gone. He looked around and smiled his game face on display again.   
  
"Looks like it's just us then, love."

Paris, 1885

"I will die before I let Angelus touch you." Christian smoothed a stray piece of hair that had escaped from the loose ponytail of the girl that stood before him.

"You are strong…one of the greatest slayers of your time…I will not allow you to die."

Although Sophia was obviously growing impatient, she remained soft spoken.

"Christian, I have to do this…no one else can…I was chosen, I will not defy what the fates have in store for me. Please try and understand."

" I do understand, perfectly. I understand Angelus. It has been foreseen if you pursue him, you will die."

"If I do not act, Angelus will still kill me, he will kill others, he will kill you."

" My life means nothing."

"Your life means everything. I was born to die. One slayer falls another rises. Somebody will take my place. If you die there's no one."

"There are other watchers Sophia."

"That's not what I meant Christian…" Sophia spoke quietly and looked at him with sad and tired eyes.

"And you think that I don't feel the same. Sophia," his voice suddenly became desperate, " I love you."

"I love you Christian but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Slayer stepped back and hit her watcher knocking him out instantly, and before she could change her mind, Sophia turned and ran knowing that her love was safe: knowing that she wouldn't have to endure the pain of watching him die before her.

__

Later that evening

When Christian came around his head was throbbing, he sat up groggily looking around trying to remember what had happened. "Sophia," he whispered his voice hoarse and fearful, "what have you done?" Getting up he staggered towards the door, and ran out into the street, it was raining heavily; he didn't care. In a blind panic he ran, and with each step took he screamed her name, maybe if he said enough, if he loved her enough then she'd be okay.

Angelus laughed. The Slayer was losing, they both knew it; she was going to die. With each blow that he delivered, Sophia felt her energy being drained from her now fragile body. With each she returned she felt her instincts fail and her strength fade. For a second, for the slightest fraction of a second, Sophia wondered if dying would be so bad. She was in a cemetery, the place where she had spent the majority of the last four years. She was fighting to the death to protect people she didn't know, people who would never know or care about her; another thing she had been doing for the last four years. What was there to live for? If this was all her future had to offer, maybe she didn't want it. 

And with that final thought, that lapse of focus, Angelus made his final move; sinking his teeth into the creamy white complexion of her young neck. With a silent scream, The Slayer fell to the ground, in a strange world of grey almost between life and death itself.

With an ear splitting cry, Christian ran to her side too late. 

Sophia was wrong; there had been something worth fighting for. She could feel the life slipping from her now and she began to cry. Panicked Christian soothingly wiped the tears from her face all the time whispering sweetly. "Sssshhh." 

"Christian?" her voice was dry and afraid, "I'm sorry…"

Lost in sheer emotion the watcher kissed his Slayer's forehead, calming her skin with his warm and bittersweet embrace, and with this final declaration of forgiveness and love Sophia breathed her last breath and another slayer fell.

Christian looked at his hand the rain water mingling with her blood and tears, washing them away, willing him to forget. With that one kiss every ounce of his strength and control had died with her. He collapsed, his breath coming in short broken sobs, his body trembling beyond control. Screaming he looked up at the sky. "Kill me." He pleaded with Fate "Please…please is no one listening…take me…take me instead of her…" and with that he lay beside the dead slayer and wept.


End file.
